De como Lucy Weasley se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Arthur Nott
by Bicho Raro
Summary: La amortentia te evoca a momentos. Cuando Lucy tiene ocasión de oler la amortentia, recuerdos llegan a su mente que le hacen pensar en más de una cosa.
1. Fresas

_**Disclaimer: Más de la mitad de los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**_

**_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fresas<strong>

Cuando Arthur Nott vio a Lucy Weasley asomando la cabeza por su compartimento, supo que la chica sería alguien especial en su vida. Lo que no supo calcular a simple vista era cuánto de especial iba a ser para él.

La joven, de cabellos castaños y lacios, se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que tenía en su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban aun más por estar acuosos. Lucy no le pidió permiso para entrar, se limitó a sentarse frente a él, tras cerrar la puerta, sin hacer ningún ruido, como si temiera que alguien pudiera verla. No dijo nada, pero sollozaba. Arthur no tuvo más remedio que ser el primero en hablar. No soportaba ver a nadie llorar y sobre todo si eran niñas, lo había descubierto cuando nació su hermana pequeña.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—Le pregunta, tras carraspear, acomodándose en el asiento acolchado hacia ella. Sabe que la pregunta sobra, puesto que es evidente que a la niña le pasa algo, sin embargo, ella niega con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos, con un leve mohín en el rostro, para intentar conseguir dejar de llorar.—Anda… Deja de llorar—Le pide cuando ve que nuevas lágrimas comienzan a caer por su rostro, habiendo fracasado en aquel propósito.

Lucy le mira fijamente. No le conoce. Y quizás ese sea un plus para que le cuente lo que le pasa. Al no conocerle, no le dirá lo que pretende oír. Tiene esa sinceridad que sólo los desconocidos tienen.

—¿No te asusta el no ser seleccionado a una casa?—Le pregunta y esta vez no llora, pero su voz es quebradiza. Le mira directamente a los ojos. El azul de ella se enfrenta a los grises de él, haciéndole tragar y enmudecer, nunca una chica le había mirado con tanta decisión y aquello hace que Arthur tarde en responder, por que a la vez es consciente de que es la primera vez que está con una chica a solas. Su hermana y su madre no cuentan.

—¿Porqué dices eso?—Dice tras negar con la cabeza.

La niña se apoya en la esquina del asiento, se quita los zapatos, unas deportivas blancas que tienen aspecto de estar muy usadas, y sube los pies hasta abrazarse las rodillas. Arthur solamente se reclina en el asiento de una forma que su padre le diría que corrigiera, pero que no lo hace por el simple gusto de saber que no tendrá una figura que le corrija. Aunque la postura no le dura mucho, por que está incómodo. Aquello hace que Lucy suelte una sonrisita antes de responderle.

—Mis primos dicen que el Sombrero tardará tanto en seleccionarme que me mandarán de vuelta a casa…

—¡Eso nunca ha pasado!—Le responde casi de manera instantánea, aunque después lo piensa. Que él sepa, nunca ha pasado, pero en aquellos momentos le hace dudar. Quizás no lo sabe por que lo han querido ocultar.

—¡¿Pero y si soy la primera?!—Lucy sigue estando nerviosa por ello. Y ahora mismo el que sea un desconocido el que contradiga lo que está diciendo, haciéndole creer que está equivocada, y por tanto que sus primos le han tomado el pelo, no ayuda. ¡¿Qué sabrá él?! Por mucho que sepa que sus primos son muy capaces de tomarle el pelo de aquella manera.

—Entonces yo me iré contigo—Habla sin pensar, pero es lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza. Espera que no sea así, por que su padre se cabrearía muchísimo con él, y no quiere eso. Pero es ver la cara de Lucy, con la boca ligeramente abierta y sorprendida lo que hace que Arthur se afirme en su promesa—Ya has recibido la carta. No te pueden decir que no ahora

—Gracias—Y en aquellos momentos a Lucy no le brillan los ojos por las lágrimas, sino por que siente que ha encontrado a un buen amigo en el colegio y no puede evitar sentirse agradecida por ello. La mirada que le dedica, hace que Arthur tenga que bajar la cabeza, algo avergonzado y notando como le arden las mejillas. Las chicas son raras, acaba deduciendo.

—¿Quieres un caramelo?—Le pregunta, para intentar dejar atrás sus pensamientos acerca de las mujeres, sacando del bolsillo un par y abriendo la palma hacia la chica—Para pasar el mal trago.

Con sólo mirarlos, Lucy coge uno de ellos y lo abre con una sonrisa antes de metérselo en la boca y saborearlo.

—¡Fresa! ¡Mi favorito!—Exclama, habiendo olvidado, de manera aparente, toda preocupación sobre su selección, para concentrarse en aquel caramelo.

Mientras Arthur le quita el papel de plástico transparente a aquel caramelo suyo, de manzana, no olvidará que a Lucy, aunque en aquellos momentos no sepa que se llama Lucy, le gusta la fresa.

* * *

><p>Sentada en el taburete y con el Sombrero Seleccionador colocado, Lucy Weasley está nerviosa. Según ha contado, lleva más de cinco minutos allí sentada. Es la última que queda para ser seleccionada y cree que todo el Gran Comedor escucha su corazón bombeando a más velocidad de la normal establecida por los médicos.<p>

Todo Hogwarts la mira, y eso no ayuda a que se pueda concentrar en aquel murmullo incesante que resuena en su cabeza proveniente del Sombrero que tiene en su cabeza. _Todo el colegio espera a que me vaya a casa_, piensa, y cierra con fuerza los ojos. _No me quiero ir a casa_, vuelve a pensar, y lo formula juntando sus palmas y cruzando los dedos, como si fuera un deseo pedido a una estrella fugaz, aunque en el cielo que muestra el Gran Comedor no haya estrellas fugaces. A Lucy le da igual, tiene una estrella en su mente que es a la que le pide el deseo. La Osa Polar. La primera estrella que Lucy aprendió a identificar en el cielo.

Se acaba de enterar que Arthur, aquel chico tan simpático que conoció en el tren y que fue con ella en las barcas, es un Nott, igual que él se debe de haber enterado que ella es una Weasley. Y piensa en si Arthur seguirá queriendo irse con ella cuando el profesor Neville Longbottom, el encargado de la selección, le diga que se han equivocado al enviarle la carta y que Hogwarts no es para ella. Seguro que no, acaba deduciendo. Seguro que Arthur en el momento en que supo que era una Weasley se olvidó de verse involucrado en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella.

Y antes de que pueda seguir con aquellos oscuros pensamientos acerca de lo malo que será tener que volver a casa sola, de decirles a sus padres que ha fracasado en su primer paso hacia la vida que hacía en soledad, el sombrero habla.

—¡Hufflepuff!

La casa de los tejones estalla de alegría de manera instantánea, como si supieran de antemano lo que estaba por venir y lo hubiera preparado. Es la primera Weasley en ir a Hufflepuff, se dice, más no le importa. Su hermana mayor fue la primera Weasley en ir a Ravenclaw y su prima Dominique la primera en ir a Slytherin. Sus tíos seguro que se habían mentalizado para que algún Weasley cayera en Hufflepuff y ese mérito le toco a ella. El primero en su vida. Y no se tiene que volver a casa.

Neville le quita el sombrero y mientras ella baja las escaleras, mete, por inercia, las manos en los bolsillos, en uno de ellos lleva algo que ella no recuerda haber guardado. Con extrañeza, y disminuyendo su pasa, lo saca. Lo mira atentamente y no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente. Es un caramelo. De fresa para ser más exacto.

Alza la cabeza de él y busca a Arthur con la mirada en la mesa de al lado, Ravenclaw. Sentado, el chico moreno aplaude su selección con una sonrisa que hace que Lucy se sonroje de la vergüenza. Vergüenza de haber dudado de la palabra de su primer amigo.

* * *

><p><em>En un primer momento, esta viñeta iba a tener un momento de presentación, en el que Lucy le dijera a Arthur que se llama igual que su abuelo, y el le respondiera que su propio abuelo materno también se llama Arthur.<em>

_Solo aclarar que Arthur no es hijo de Daphne. _


	2. Manzanilla

_**Disclaimer: Más de la mitad de los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**_

**_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Manzanilla<strong>

En quinto año Lucy Weasley se puso muy mala de la tripa y por cabezonería no quería tomarse las medicinas que la enfermera le daba para curarse. Según ella podría ponerse bien sin ayuda de nada. Pero lleva un día, con su noche allí y seguía igual de mal, creía hasta que peor.

El día siguiente le trajo consigo la frente perlada de sudor a causa de una fiebre que había subido durante la noche y una tos que hacía que no pudiera apenas hablar.

Su hermana mayor la ha visitado a primera hora, sin embargo pronto se tuvo que ir a clase y volvió a quedarse sola. Su tos inundaba la enfermería, puesto que era la única que estaba allí, y a veces Lucy sospecha que la enfermera planeaba algo para medicarla cuando ella no se diera cuenta, o en contra de su voluntad. Ella no necesitaba esas cosas.

Con el mediodía, la castaña recibió una visita del primer amigo que hizo en Hogwarts y que con el tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, Arthur Nott.

Primero la enfermera le retiene y le cuenta, lo que a Lucy le parece desde la distancia, la situación en la que se encuentra, de vez en cuando la mira a ella, que se cruza de brazos con un mohín en los labios. Una vez la enfermera le ha dicho que haga lo que sea para que se tome la medicación, vuelve a meterse en su despacho y deja al Ravenclaw libre para ir a ver a su amiga.

—¿Por qué no te tomas la medicación?—Le pregunta de manera seria mirando la bandeja con el jarabe que tiene en la mesita auxiliar, y luego a la castaña.

—No quiero.

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco y se sienta en la silla. Lucy sabe que se va a quedar un tiempo y eso le gusta. Ha estado mucho tiempo sola. No quiere acostumbrase a la soledad.

—¿Es que no quieres venir este fin de semana conmigo al Hogsmeade?

Y esa pregunta deja desarmada a la Hufflepuff que se vuelve al chico con los ojos abiertos, antes de bajar la mirada ocultando un sonrojo.

—¿C-cómo dices?—Tose para evitar que Arthur note su tartamudeo nervioso, pero es demasiado tarde.

—Este fin de semana es la salida al Hogsmeade. ¿No quieres que vayamos juntos?

Lo había olvidado por completo. La salida a Hogsmeade. Ir con Arthur. Todo suena tentador y todo significa salir de aquel horripilante lugar.

—Claro que sí. Es tradición. Desde primero vamos juntos—Le recuerda y sus propias palabras hacen que se cruce de brazos con más ahínco. Sabe lo que está haciendo, pero no la va a convencer de que se tome aquella medicina. ¡Ni en sueños!

—¿Entonces? Si sigues así no te vas a recuperar. Y me iré a la tienda de lechuzas yo sólo.—Lucy ríe por sus palabras. Siempre van a la tienda de mascotas que hay en Hogsmeade a alimentar a los animales.—Anda tómate la medicina.

Y toda la voluntad que Lucy había puesto en aquello, se desvanece cuando mira los ojos grises de Arthur y de nuevo un sonrojo se adueña de sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué siempre logras convencerme?

El ravenclaw ríe mientras coge una cuchara y echa el jarabe en ella antes de acercárselo a la castaña que obediente abre la boca para tomarse aquello que tanto le ha costado a la enfermera hacer que se trague. Sabe a manzanilla.

—Porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti.

* * *

><p><em>No me gusta. Pero no se me ocurría nada con manzanilla. Llanamente.<em>


	3. Lluvia

_**Disclaimer: Más de la mitad de los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**_

**_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Lluvia<strong>

La lluvia replica sobre los cristales de la mansión que la familia Nott posee en las islas británicas. Una tormenta amenazaba con no dejar dormir a los ciudadanos de toda la isla si no tenían sus casas los suficientemente aisladas como para que no se oyeran las gotas, que cada vez tomaba un estilo más parecido a su estado sólido, el granizo, que al líquido, chocando contra las ventanas. A eso se le sumaba el frío viento que movía las ramas de los árboles que arañaban las ventanas y proyectaban diversas sobras, algunas más escabrosas que otra. Aquel diciembre no iba a ser un buen mes para celebrar la Navidad, como lo estaban comprobando los habitantes del país.

En el interior de la vivienda, de estilo renacentista, la chimenea encendida permitía que sus inquilinos no tuvieran que pasar frío u otros problemas como el de la iluminación, puesto que era lo único que alumbraba en aquella estancia. Una pareja de magos, ocupaban la moqueta del suelo, mientras se entretenían leyendo unos libros que habían sacado de la biblioteca del mayor de los dos, Arthur Nott, el primogénito de Therodore Nott, el cual, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la butaca de terciopelo, no dejaba de mirar a cada segundo que pasaba a la chica que tenía a su lado, Lucy Weasley, tumbada en el suelo dándole la espalda, concentrada en su lectura. Sentía que no se iba a poder aguantar más.

Arthur y Lucy son compañeros de curso, ambos van a séptimo y ambos tienen que hacer el mismo trabajo para la optativa de Alquimia. Un trabajo sobre los principios de la alquimia y sus similitudes con la Alquimia moderna y la neo-Alquimia. Desde que Thomas Madness se hiciera a cargo de la asignatura haría tres años, la optativa ha pasado a tener bastante importancia y fama entre los alumnos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Alquimia había dejado de ser una materia "oficial" dentro de las optativas.

El primero, el chico Nott, acude a Ravenclaw, según su padre, por herencia de su abuela paterna, la cual también había sido de la misma casa. La segunda, la chica Weasley, va a Hufflepuff, siendo la primera y única de sus primos que va a esa casa. Y se han besado varias veces, aunque nunca hayan hablado de aquello puesto que siempre ha sido Lucy la que, borracha por un motivo u otro, acaba besando a Arthur y la que al día se olvida de todo, dejando a Arthur una sensación de vacío que siente que cada día que acabará por reventar. Porque él no quiere perder la amistad que tiene con ella, y por ello siempre se calla aquella parte de la historia cuando le cuenta a Lucy el motivo por el que amanece con dolor de cabeza en una de las habitaciones de invitado de la mansión Nott. La chica acaba en casa de él por que se ha acostumbrado, porque no quiere que sus padres vuelvan a pillarla llegando a casa bebida y porque algo le impulsa a ir allí, en lugar de a otra parte.

Ella no se acuerda nunca de nada. Al contrario de Arthur, quién si ya sufría desde cuarto por ver a Lucy perder el tiempo con su patético compañero de casa, Jackson Anderson, lo cierto es que desde el primer beso, dado en el verano en el que entraban a sexto, Arthur siente que flaquea y acabará cayendo en aquel peligroso juego y no quiere, porque no quiere perderla. Porque sabe que Lucy en el fondo es una persona frágil y porque se ha prometido ser fuerte por los dos.

La lluvia cae más fuerte, pero para el ravenclaw sólo existe los labios entreabiertos de Weasley, que a veces se mueven leyendo alguna palabra del libro. El cabello, de color castaño, que a comienzo de aquel curso se había cortado a la altura de la clavícula, ahora le cae por el hombro y algunos mechones sueltos le rozan su cuello, el pecho que sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración, y el chico se pierde en el intercambio de aires que se producen dentro de ella.

Afuera cae la tormenta de siglo, pero para Arthur Nott la verdadera tormenta se está librando en su interior. Hace tiempo que no se molesta en hacer que lee, y Lucy parece que no se ha dado cuenta del efecto que tiene sobre el chico cuando se enmudece los labios o se chupa el dedo pulgar levemente para pasar la página mejor.

Que estén solo en casa no ayuda para nada a que Arthur pueda tranquilizarse y piense que debe de controlarse. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz, respirando profundamente, intentando despejar su mente, y eso sí que llama la atención de su compañera.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Arthur?—Su voz es dulce, y el chico la mira a los ojos, adoptando una postura normal, cerrando el libro que marca con un dedo para saber por qué página va.

—Nada—Niega con la cabeza. Es más fácil mentir con monosílabos, y en él, los monosílabos son palabras naturales en su vocabulario.

—Te encuentro raro...—Pero Lucy le conoce desde primero e intuye cuando Arthur miente, aunque él crea que miente bien. No sabe hacerlo, igual que le pasa a su hermana pequeña, según ha podido escuchar a su primo Louis comentándolo.

El moreno vuelve a negar con la cabeza, concentrando su mirada gris en el libro que permanece abierto en su regazo. Cierra por un momento los ojos, y la lluvia ahora es acompañada por truenos y relámpagos. Quizás sea que está cansado, nadie en su sano juicio lee sobre alquimia a las dos de la mañana. Quiere pensar que es sólo eso, o más bien, quiere hacerse creer que es eso lo que le pasa, cuando sabe que es mentira, una mentira mucho más grande que el que no le pase "nada".

O quizás es que Lucy se ha apartado el cabello y Arthur es capaz de ver esos tres lunares que tiene en el cuello, y tiene que tragar en seco. Lo cierto es que no puede contenerse más y se acerca a la castaña que le mira con cara de duda, sin comprender muy bien qué pretende hacer el chico.

Y comprende menos la situación, cuando una de las manos frías del ravenclaw le acarician el rostro y el pulgar recorre sus labios, delineándolos. Weasley se sonroja y Nott habla con esa tranquila que tanto le caracteriza, como si siempre lo tuviera todo controlado, aunque lo cierto es que en aquellos momentos, no es capaz de controlar nada, ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos o acciones.

—¿Debería de besarte en estos momentos?—Tiene la voz grave y hace que a la Hufflepuff se le ponga el vello de punta, porque es un tono que se le clava y hace que suerte un suspiro que chocan con los dedos del chico.

El aire huele a lluvia, Lucy lo nota. Porque Lucy es capaz de detectar cualquier olor. Pero es incapaz de responder a Arthur.

Sin embargo se enmudece los labios, y Arthur toma aquello por una afirmación, por lo que despacio, y sin soltarle el rostro, une sus labios a los de ella. Esta vez no hay alcohol de por medio, y Lucy no muerde, como ha hecho en las veces anteriores que se han besado, pero lo que ella si nota es que Arthur huele a lluvia, ¿o es sólo que ya se han fundido con el ambiente?

* * *

><p><em><strong>No puedo evitar decir que he muerto de amor al escribir esta última parte.<strong>_


End file.
